ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ghostbusters Wiki
04:14, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Whoa, what happened here? I came here about six months ago and this was one of the most pathetic wiki's around. I come back and somebody turbo charged this place. Good job guys. The wiki was opened up a bit then people started helping out more. Devilmanozzy 06:51, 28 February 2009 (UTC) 04:09, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Well, keep it up. P.S. I love the back drop design, so nice! To the Admins You may have heard of the IRC (Internet Relay Chat). Many wikis have chat channels set up there, and if you guys want one for this place, leave me a message. Grocery 01:59, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Ghostbusters Manga/Comic While at the library today, I happened to stumble upon a Ghostbusters manga! Published by Tokyopop in the Amrican left to right style and written by Nathan Johnson & Matt Yamashita, from what I've read of it so far, it's really good and funny. But is there a page for it? I can't seem to find one. Also, am I the only one who has read it? : Ghost Busted (manga). Devilmanozzy 03:55, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Sliders/Panels in the works We have the Panel count set at 10, so we're need ideas to fill them in, and a good order to keep them in. So far we have: *Introduction *News *Films related *Animation related So that leaves us with 6 pages to fill with stuff. :P ......Ideas please! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:12, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Here are my suggestions *Video Games related *Comics related *Books/Other Print related *Toys related *Blu-Ray/DVD/VHS Release related Mrmichaelt 02:57, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Man this is awesome I gotta give you some credit ghostbusters wiki, because even Jacob and BoB arent this awesome To The Admins: It has come to my atention that a User or group of Users have been messing up pages, filling them with random letters and swears. I don't know why, but I must ask you to find this user (Or users) and put an end to their mischef. I simply refuse to allow this wiki to fall into ruin! To my fellow users: please fix the aflicted pages! You may be this wiki's only hope. Scincerly, Dr. Raymond Stanz 00:10, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Updates on 11/06/2011 Most changes happening related to the slider. I have moved the arrows to the top. Colors changes, and small heading changing changes are also happening tonight. Two slides were removed so it would be a bit less cumbersome amount. One more slide may also be switched out for a monthly promo slide. Other changes could still be happening the next few hours. Don't worry if things get a bit messy on the front at times, that is me testing. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Request to change Footer (October 2016) Since this might impact the wiki a bit, I decided to ask it here. "Sony Pictures Wikis" Footer would be replaced by Science Fiction Movies Footer. The Wiki's featured currently for each Footer: *'"Sony Pictures Wikis" Footer': Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs • Ghostbusters • Hotel Transylvania • Open Season • Popeye • The Smurfs • Sony Pictures Animation• Stuart Little *'"Science Fiction Movies" Footer':Alien vs. Predator • Avatar • Back to the Future • Disney • Ender's Game • Judge Dredd • The Matrix • Men in Black • Pacific Rim • Real Steel • Riddick • Terminator • Tron The wiki needs approval of the switch by all three current active admins: Devilmanozzy, Mrmichaelt, and Spookcentral. *'For Science Fiction Movies Footer': Currently, I don't see the Sony footer as being all that related to the wiki. The wiki at it's core is about the film(s), and Sony doesn't really do all that many projects like ours other than Men In Black, which is not on the Sony footer, but will be on the Movie footer. Note that none of the wiki's match in size on the Sony footer either (Currently Smurfs Wiki is the second largest at 2,319 less than half our size). Currently the Movie footer has Alien vs. Predator Wiki (3,472 count) and Back To The Future Wiki (2,489 count). Also, subject wise, they are closer to our classic base theme. A footer should both list wiki's above us and wiki's below, and we are a oddball top wiki on the footer we're featured on. The wiki deserves a better footer. I want this Ghostbusters Wiki added to "Science Fiction Movies" Footer. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:36, October 10, 2016 (UTC) *'For Science Fiction Movies Footer' - While the Sony Pictures footer is certainly appropriate, I agree that Sony Pictures is too general and aligns the Wiki with ones for films with completely different genres. Honestly, I believe that the Ghostbusters Wiki would be appropriate for both the Sci-Fi and Horror movies footers (the original film has significant elements of both genres), but since most people think of horror as stuff MUCH scarier than Ghostbusters, I'll side with SciFi Movies.Spookcentral (talk) 23:17, October 10, 2016 (UTC) *'For Science Fiction Movies Footer' - The Science Fiction Movies Footer looks to be a better fit for the Wiki in terms of genre and content. Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:01, October 11, 2016 (UTC) :I'll add Ghostbusters momentarily to the Science Fiction footer! Raylan13 (talk) 15:53, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Green buttons suggestion Buttons on this wiki are so bright, they are killing and destroying my eyes!!!! MosuFan2004 (talk) 12:39, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :I'd knock the green down a notch (making it darker) if Mrmichaelt is okay with it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:59, October 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Sure, go for it, Devilman. Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:37, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :::Color hex code I went with "40d010". The one that was being used was "50ff00", which is a default choice offered. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 14:20, October 31, 2016 (UTC)